Sanzo's Mothering Skills
by Anubis-Shinigami
Summary: Sanzo's "mothering skills", as Gojyo calls them, shine through as Sanzo daily deals with both Goku and Gojyo. It doesn't help when he is surrounded by a horny kappa and a hungry monkey. Especially when fate cruelly reverts Goku back to his younger self.
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note: **Hehe. I KNOW I have more than three works out – but this fic kinda popped into my head. Not only is this my first Saiyuki fic, but I also base this on the knowledge I know from 5 of the 9 mangas. :( I promise I will update the other works once I get this fic out of my head. :) Till then – ENJOY!!

**Disclaimers:** These four hot guys do not belong to me . . .although sometimes I like to think otherwise. :)

**Chapter One: The Near Death of the Kappa**

* * *

WHACK

"Sanzo! You really must go easy on the fan hitting!" Hakkai admonished Sanzo as he watched Goku fall over and hold his throbbing head. "After all, you cannot take ALL of your anger out on Goku – you could give him brain damage after all," Hakkai alleged as he shook his head in exasperation.

"The stupid monkey has no use for a brain in the first place. The only thing he uses his head for is to locate food and eat it," Gojyo said calmly as he took a relaxing drag of his cigarette. Luckily, Goku was more concerned with the new bump on his head than Gojyo's usual abusive insult.

WHACK

"What the HELL!? Sanzo? What was that for!" the enraged Kappa yelled as he coughed up the cigarette that he had almost choked upon.

"That's for _your_ involvement," Sanzo glared down upon Gojyo.

"Huh?" Gojyo blinked up at Sanzo as he automatically relit another cigarette. _Nothing like my cancer-stick to make everything feel better . . ._

"YOU were the one who mentioned that mixing together some herbs could create a dye. You KNEW that Goku would want to test it out. And NATURALLY the first person he would test it out on would be ME. So in other words, THIS," Sanzo angrily pointed his fan to his hair, "is YOUR fault!!" Gojyo took another drag of his cigarette.

"Come on, Sanzo, you can't be that mad. Purple is a nice, royaly color, which suits you my great wordly priest! Besides . . .your purple hair compliments my scarlet hair – don't you think?" Gojyo stated matter-of-factly as Sanzo started fuming.

"Nevermind. Your red face compliments your hair. May I suggest that you grow it out?"

"SHUT UP before I turn you into kappa maki 1 you insolent moron!!" Sanzo fumed before he stomped out of the room, no doubt to go to the hot spring – which was near the inn that they were staying in – in order to try to get the dye out . . .again.

"Is it dinner yet?" Goku asked as he temporarily forgot the bump on his head in order to consider something much more important. . .food.

"Like I said, he lives to eat and nothing more," Gojyo said as Hakkai rolled his eyes.

"Goku, come here," Hakkai sighed. As Goku scooted over, Hakai placed his hand on the bump on Goku's head. A wave of chi energy appeared as the bump was being healed.

"There. All better," Hakkai smiled.

"Thanks, Hakkai! I'll see you guys later," Goku said as he dashed off to the kitchens.

"Hey, Hakkai."

"Yes," Hakkai sighed as he looked over at Gojyo.

"How's that arm of yours?" Gojyo asked, a tinge of concern showing as he looked at Hakkai through puffs of smoke.

"Well, the right arm is broken and the left's swelling is starting to ease up," Hakkai answered as he attempted to make the new information sound cheerful. Gojyo scoffed.

"I guess you're pretty much useless in battle. How the hell are you gonna drive jeep?"

"I have no idea. I know we're on a tight schedule. We'll see if my arm feels better in the morning, no?" Hakkai asked as he smiled.

"Sure. Quite unlikely. I suppose we'll be walking, huh?"

"I hope not," Hakkai looked a little troubled. "We really are on a tight schedule." Not comfortable with his comrade's sudden mood swing Gojyo stood up and went to pat Hakkai's back in an attempt to cheer him up.

"Hey! Don't worry about it! We'll figure something out!!". Gojyo said as he continued to pat Hakkai's back. Hakkai eased up a bit. Gojyo then started to leave.

"And where are you going?"

"Me? Oh, Hakkai, don't look so suspicious!" Gojyo said as he winked. Hakkai sighed.

"Don't make me have to come rescue you again from the angry, sharp jaws of Sanzo," Hakkai mocked glared the Kappa.

"It's like you were reading my mind. But you're too suspicious, Hakkai! I was merely going to go bathe at the hot springs. You don't want me to stink, do you?" Hakkai rolled his eyes. Gojyo grinned before leaving the room.

"Sometimes I wonder why the hell I stay with them," Hakkai pondered as he picked up his coffee and his paper.

"Let's see . . .'The Science Behind Annoying Your Friends,'" Hakkai groaned. _As if we need anymore of that . . Oh, well – it'll make an interesting read . . ._

* * *

Gojyo grinned as he went to get his bathing things. There were five things that he liked to do and were thus considered his hobbies: 1. Drinking himself to unconsciousness. 2. Getting laid. 3. Bathing (After all, if you stink how are you going to get the ladies?). 4. Beating the shit out of youkai. 5. Annoying Sanzo in an attempt to thaw the human ice cube. Of course, these were in no particular order.

Fumbling with the lock a moment, it took Gojyo a few minutes to realize that he had the wrong room. After a few curses and a second of thinking, Gojyo finally found his own room and went inside. As he entered, he immediately went in search of his numerous bath items: shampoos, conditioners, shaving lather, body wash, exfoliater, soap, and many other things that even a girl wouldn't know of – let alone have.

Luckily for Gojyo, he had a neat little bag that he could store all of this crap in. After dumping all of these things into said bag, Gojyo headed out towards the hot spring with a smile of glee and a glint of mischief reflecting in his eyes.

* * *

Sanzo scowled as he lathered himself up in his pre-hot spring shower. The soap in the wounds from his last battle made him ache and feel the pain all over again. After the horrible experience of the shower, Sanzo rewrapped the more bleeding wounds – as opposed to the mere scratches – and then headed to the hot spring.

As Sanzo entered the area of the hot spring, his body twitched when he thought of what the hot water would do to his wounds. He slowly and cautiously put a toe into the water.

"HOLY FUCKING—"

Sanzo stopped himself before he uttered a string of curses as large as his maten sutra. He edged toward the water and slowly went in. He went in millimeter by millimeter, only advancing until each body part in the water felt comfortable. After about ten minutes, Sanzo was finally fully in the water. He tilted his head back in an attempt to relax.

_So tranquil . . .with this group of blitherin' idiots I rarely get to feel . . .completely at peace, completely at—_Sanzo's enlightening train of thoughts were brutally interrupted as mini tidal waves appeared in the hot spring. The surge of the wounds –in response to the unwelcoming waves – and the hot water in his face and beautiful hair already made Sanzo want to kill the perpetrator.

"What the FUCK?! Have you ever heard of _climbing_ you—" Sanzo stopped in mid-sentence once he saw who it was. "YOU!"

"Hiya, Sanzo! Enjoying the hot springs?" Gojyo grinned as he saw Sanzo's face twist in an evil way. _It's remarkable how this Buddhist priest, of all people, can look so evil. Makes me wonder – how did one as corrupt as he get to be a priest?_

"What the _hell_ are you doing in _my_ hot spring?!" Sanzo said through gritted teeth.

"Hey pal, it ain't your hot spring. Besides, after a hard day's work, I deserve to bathe. After all, I don't want to smell like you, now do I?" Gojyo said as he looked at Sanzo. It was then that he realized something.

"Hey, you're hair's blonde again," Gojyo stated, not hiding his disappointment.

"Yes, no thanks to you and that baka monkey!" Sanzo glared at Gojyo. "This may not be your hot spring but I would APPRECIATE it if you would not splash me." Gojyo grinned . . . before he send a hot wave to slap Sanzo in the face.

_I will NOT let him win._Sanzo thought as he remembered Hakkai's words.

-FLASHBACK-

"_Damn, he pisses me OFF!!" Sanzo yelled as his fist smashed through a wall._

"_Now, now, Sanzo. You must remember that Gojyo lives to annoy . . ."—Hakkai paused to think of the right words—" people like you. That goes for Goku as well. Sometimes their actions are unintentional, but most of the time I suppose they like to see"—Hakkai paused to think of the right words again—" . . .one of higher stature, squirm when confronted with . . .unusual circumstances."_

"_Hmph," was all Sanzo could muster before he lit a cigarette and started smoking._

"_Sanzo, don't let them win by squirming visibly. You must gather patience from inside you and do nothing. I believe it is called – passive resistance. Once you do nothing, Goku and Gojyo will see that and realize that they can't play on your emotions if you don't show them. Thus, they will stop tormenting you."_

-END FLASHBACK-

Sanzo grunted. _Leave it to Hakkai to suggest that I try something impossible. "Have PATIENCE". Like hell, that's gonna work. Oh, what the fuck? I might as well give it a shot._Sanzo rested his head back, closed his eyes and attempted to meditate.

_What the HELL?! He's not trying to shoot me, or drown me – he's not even hitting me with the frinkin fan? What's wrong with him?! . . .Wait, maybe Hakkai talked to him again . . .DAMN THAT HAKKAI!! He seems to know me well . . .a little too well. I suppose he gave Sanzo the "Passive Resistance" speech. We'll see his level of resistance_Gojyo ended his thought with a grin.

After a few moments of no interruptions, Sanzo started to relax more and continued to keep his eyes closed. _Well what do you know . . .Hakkai was right . . ._Sanzo slightly frowned when he felt the water shift slightly, but still remained with his eyes closed. It wasn't until he felt another body next to him that he opened his eyes.

"What the _hell—_" Sanzo began as Gojyo wrapped an arm around Sanzo's shoulders.

"Hey, now – we're friends, right? After all, we _did _share that indirect kiss through the Bodhissattva 2 back there," Gojyo grinned as he looked down at Sanzo's fuming face. "If you want we can practice (wink)."

_That's it._

"DIE! DIE! WHY DON"T YOU JUST DIE?!" Sanzo yelled as he pushed Gojyo down into the water in an attempt to drown him.

* * *

"Hmm," Hakkai slightly frowned as he looked up from his paper. "For some reason . . .I feel that something is wrong."

"Wha?" Goku asked with a slight interest as he continued shoving his dinner in his mouth.

"Gojyo and Sanzo have been at the hot spring a long time," Hakkaid remarked before he furrowed his brow. "Too long."

"Whaddaya mean?"

"It's been over two hours, Goku. Even Gojyo doesn't take _that _long to wash his hair," Hakkai remarked as he put his paper on the table. He put his hands in his pockets. "I'm going to pay them a little visit."

* * *

_Let's see, according to the directions the hot spring should be . . .there!_Hakkai smiled at his own success. He continued walking until he reached the showers.

_That looks like Gojyo's 'beauty bag'. Then that means they're still here. Maybe there was a youkai attack?_Hakkai wrinkled his nose. _I don't smell anything._Hakkai continued walking until he reached the edge of the hot spring.

"Sanzo?" Hakkai asked as he saw the blonde sitting in the hot spring . . .alone. Sanzo slowly and lazily looked up from his paper, his ever present glasses glinting in the moonlight.

"Oh, Hakkai. What brought you? I was just having a nice relaxing dip," Sanzo calmly stated.

"Well, it's been two hours . . .and I can't find Gojyo anywhere."

"Oh, he's lost? That's fortunate news." Sanzo answered as he looked down and continued to read his paper.

"Sanzo?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you have read hair flowing from below you? And why are there bubbles rising from the water next to you?" Hakkai asked as Sanzo casually looked down.

"I think I found Gojyo," Sanzo casually stated. Hakkai deeply sighed.

"How long have you kept him under there? You know it's not good for him."

"Only about an hour. Non-stop. He's a water sprite right? A little water wouldn't hurt him. I thought he should get back to his roots."

"Sanzo?"

"Yes?"

"Please get off of Gojyo before he drowns."

"But . . .he makes a comfortable chair. . ."

"_Sanzo_ . . ."

"Fine," Sanzo rolled his eyes as he stood up in the hot spring. The figure below him wasted no time in swimming to the top.

"HOLY SHIT, SANZO!" Gojyo yelled between breaths. " I (puff) almost (puff) DIED!"

"That was the point."

"Gojyo, I told you not to get on Sanzo's bad side – didn't I?" Hakkai slapped himself in the face. "And yet here I am, rescuing you again." Hakkai started to walk away as he continued to mutter to himself. "Why do I do this? Am I a nanny? I'm an intellectual, I should be studying something, learning something. But no I continue to baby-sit incompetent men who fight like six year olds over a toy train . . ."

"Has he snapped, yet," Gojyo asked with slight concern as he watched Hakkai walk away, muttering to himself like a madman.

"No, but I think you'll eventually get him there."

"Sanzo?"

"Yes?"

"What have you been eating?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, why?"

"You weigh like jeep. Ever heard of going on a diet? I mean you _could _afford to loose some pounds," Gojyo started poking Sanzo stomach as he finished his statement.

"STUPID KAPPA!!" Sanzo yelled as he tried to find his fan. Not finding it, he rolled up his newspaper and continued to hit Gojyo over the head with it. Gojyo grinned.

"What the HELL are you smiling about?!" Sanzo asked Gojyo.

"Kinky, much?"

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview:** With Hakkai's broken arm, who will drive Jeep? Unfortunetly, the boys have bigger problems when Gojyo decides he still hasn't finished torturing Sanzo yet. An amusing drinkning contest ensues with even more amusing results.

* * *

**End Notes:**

**1** Kappa maki is the cucumber stuffed roll you get in sushi bars. Gojyo is a water sprite or "kappa". In Japanese mythology, the kappa inhabited rivers and sucked blood or life essence from its victims. The kappa had a soft spot for cucumbers and loved offerings of the veggie. That is why the cucumber sushi roll is now called "kappa maki".

**2** The Bodhissattva in Buddhism is one of those who have attained enlightenment but decided to stay and help people on Earth rather than go to Nirvana. For more information on her/him (she's a transvestite and yes she is in the manga) refer to Volume 3 pages 36 to 50. The "indirect" kiss is also in the manga. A rather funny scene.

* * *

YAY!! My first Saiyuki fic! Well, what did you think? I'd really like to know and I appreciate everyone who reads and reviews. :) Thank you for your time. 


	2. Sake and Two Fools

**Author's Note:** Hello! I'm back again!! (waves) Thank you for all the reviews!! :) Unfortunately, for those who read the chapter summary before January 1, 2005, I have changed this chapter a bit, (and I have updated the first chapter, too). Don't worry, we'll get to everything in the next chapter – I just changed this one a bit from the summary. ENJOY!!!

**Disclaimers:** These four hot guys do not belong to me . . .although sometimes I like to think otherwise. :)

**Chapter Two: Sake and Two Fools**

* * *

"Bastard!" 

"Sanzo, did you get in another fight with Gojyo?" Goku innocently asked as he observed the priest storm in with a string of curses. Before anything else could be said, Goku was in a heap on the floor thanks to Sanzo's favorite fan bashing.

"I'll have you know that it is always that _baka's_ fault!!" Sanzo growled as he strode out of the room.

"Oww, I'll I did was ask . . .sheesh," Goku muttered as he subconsciously rubbed his head. Hakkai rolled his eyes before walking over to Goku and healing the big throbbing lump that had formed itself on his head.

_That would be the fifth time today . . .I really need to get Sanzo a stress ball. Or maybe I could convince Gojyo that he should stop pissing off Sanzo . . .speak of the devil._Hakkai muttered his last thoughts as he observed Gojyo walk inside the room.

"Did anyone miss me?" Gojyo asked as he cocked his head to the side, the ever-present cigarette glowed. Hakkai glared.

"Hey, woah, what's with the look," Gojyo asked before looking at Goku. "Oh, I see. Sanzo hit Goku again, didn't he? Oh well. Isn't it time for dinner anyway?"

At the last remark, Goku's face lit up. "Hakkai are we eating in our room?" Goku excitedly asked.

"Of course. I'll call room service," Hakkai stated as he walked over to the phone and started to dial.

* * *

After the food arrived, Sanzo came grudgingly out of his room, the lure of the food stronger than the repulsion of the kappa. The rest of the meal was eaten in an awkward silence, the only sound being Goku's constant one-sided conversations and the sound of food being eaten. Gojyo grinned as Hakkai stifled a groan that attempted to escape his throat. 

_Not again, Gojyo. Haven't you had your fun yet?_

"So . . .I was thinking . . ." Gojyo started when he made sure he would get everyone's attention.

"Did it hurt?"

Gojyo ignored Sanzo's insult and continued, "As I said, I was _thinking_ - since we're all very tired and wired up, how about we have some fun? I propose . . .a drinking contest."

"Gojyo, I don't think that's a good idea," Hakkai chimed in, attempting to stop the situation from getting worse.

_Leave it to Hakkai to save me . . ._Sanzo thought as he continued eating.

"Oh, yeah, you're right, Hakkai. I don't think our blonde bombshell can handle his liquor," Gojyo grinned.

_And we've gone from bad to worse . . ._Hakkai sighed internally.

_I can't WHAT?! I CAN hold my liquor. Wait . . .what did he call me?!_

"What did you call me, you moronic Kappa?!" Sanzo asked through gritted teeth.

"Woah, a little too much use of big words . . .pretty boy," Gojyo continued to grin.

"You want a drinking contest?! Fine. I'll make sure you take every word back. Hakkai, order us a full range of drinks," Sanzo growled.

"Why do I bother?" Hakkai sighed. He slowly got up and went over to the phone and started dialing, all the while ignoring the insults that Gojyo and Sanzo were hurling at each other.

"Oh, hello? Is this the bar? Yes, we'd like ten of each of your strongest drinks. Yes, please put it on our tab and bring them to room 216, thank you."

* * *

Scarlet eyes met violet eyes in a glaring standoff. Neither flinched. The wind outside howled and a wave of cold air blew. They noticed nothing. They felt nothing. They were completely concentrated. 

"Ummm can I drink that sake?" Goku asked from behind Gojyo's shoulder.

"Hello! We're having a standoff here. I'm winning."

"No you're not. I am."

"You wish pretty boy."

Seeing that the two men were occupied and Hakkai was holding his head in his hands, Goku quickly snatched two bottles of sake before retrieving back to his couch.

_Finally! Being underage has never been so sweet!_Goku quickly drained the two bottles before feeling the effect take place.

"Hey, Gojyo?" Goku asked.

"What?!" Gojyo growled.

"-hic- You never told me that you -hic- have a twin," Goku stated as he closed one eye and then the other. He still saw two Gojyo's.

"I what?!" Gojyo and Sanzo both turned their eyes to look at Goku. Goku's face was flushed, his body twitched and his eyes kept moving in different directions.

"I think your monkey is drunk and I think he just broke the world record for 'fastest person to get drunk'," Gojyo commented.

"Very observant of you. But you broke eye contact. I win."

"No, we both broke eye contact so no one won. Are you trying to weasel your way out of a drinking contest?" Gojyo turned to look back at Sanzo. Sanzo's eyes narrowed.

"No. Let's start."

Gojyo and Sanzo then lined up all the liquor they had in two neat, identical columns. They both made eye contact.

"BEGIN!" they both shouted in unison as they started gulping down one bottle after the other and tossing them in whichever direction they preferred. Hakkai ignored the both of them and continued to read his newspaper; at times dodging the random bottles.

"H-Hakkaiiiii. We need more," Sanzo slurred as his vision started blurring. Hakkai sighed before getting up to call the bar.

* * *

Twenty bottles of alcohol (each) later . . . 

"You're drunk," Gojyo stated.

"Am not."

"You look like your monkey."

"Do not."

"Do too, you're face is red and your eyes are drooping more than usual."

"Well . . .your eyes are red."

"They've always been red."

"Have not."

"Have too."

"Here the last bottle of sake!" Gojyo stated as he held it up high. Sanzo picked his up after his vision cleared enough to locate it. They both drank their bottles down. The two simply looked at each other after they drank their bottles. After a few moments, Sanzo fell over sideways.

"Heh, I win pretty boy!" Gojyo shouted for all to hear.

"Gojyo, be quiet. Our neighbours are sleeping," Hakkai said.

Ignoring Hakkai, Gojyo stood up. While attempting to make his way back to his bedroom, Gojyo fell over on top of Sanzo.

"Mmmph. Bed," with that said Gojyo drifted off to unconsciousness.

* * *

"_I . . .am not fit to live," Hakkai stated as he held a knife to his stomach. Sanzo ran into the clearing just in time._

"_Hakkai, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Sanzo shouted as Hakkai slowly turned to look at him._

"_I am worthless. I will join Kannan soon," with that said, Hakkai plunged the knife into his stomach and finished his suicide._

"_Hakkai . . ." Sanzo said. His eyes widened as he heard a huffing that sounded nearby. Sanzo painstakingly left Hakkai behind in order to find the source of the noice. He found Gojyo, surrounded by numerous liquor bottles, breathing heavily under a tree. His cigarette in one hand and a sake bottle in another._

"_Gojyo?! What the fuck! You're going to die if you drink like that!!" Sanzo shouted as he tried to make his way toward Gojyo._

"_I'm a . . .measly half-breed. This life was . . .over for me . . .before it began," Gojyo sadly stated as he took his last drink, the drink that made him overdose. Gojyo breathed his last. _

"_Gojyo . . .no . . . .why?" Sanzo asked. He then heard loud sounds coming from around the bush. Sanzo took one last look at Gojyo before running off in search of the noise. He found Goku surrounded by various types of food. Also, Goku was huge. I'm not talking about a few pounds either, I mean a few hundred pounds._

"_GOKU!? You're going to overeat!!!" Sanzo yelled as he watched Goku shove food in his mouth at an alarming rate._

"_I'm evil. I'm very evil. I'm . . ." Goku was never able to finish his last sentence because he had a heart attack from too much grief. His fat body couldn't take it and he died. Sanzo started at his last friend. He slowly began to walk away._

"_I . . .can't believe this . . ." Sanzo said as he walked over to the edge of a cliff. "I'm not going to clean up this mess. Especially not alone." Sanzo said his final words as he pointed a gun to his head. One shot was fired and nothing was heard as Sanzo fell off the cliff. _

FALLING . . .

Falling . . . .

Falling . . .straight into his pillow. Sanzo opened his eyes as a bead of cold sweat ran down his face. He was shortly tackled.

"What the fuck?!" Sanzo yelled as he looked down on the hugging figure.

_

* * *

_

_Goku slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Sanzo, Gojyo, Hakkai and himself were tied to a . . .cave wall? _

"_What's going on?!" Goku asked. The other slowly stirred and awakened. They all looked around as well. Slowly, a hideous being emerged from the shadows._

"_Hello, and welcome. Do you want to live? I'm going to test that," once the being spoke, Gojyo was released and he fell onto the floor._

"_SHIT!!" Gojyo yelled as he rubbed his head._

"_Come forward. You will be the one to save your friends."_

"_Huh? Me?" Gojyo pointed to himself._

"_Yes, now come stand next to this pot."_

"_Alright," Gojyo said as he shrugged his shoulders and walked over._

"_See this pot? You are to make a soup. If I like it, you and your friends may live. If not, then your friends can decide for themselves if they wish to eat it and live or die. There are all the ingredients in the world in the cabinets behind you. Choose wisely."_

_Gojyo blinked. "Oh, well ok, sure." Gojyo calmly walked over to the cabinets. His teammates watched in horror as Gojyo started adding things to the pot._

"_Let's see, some whiskey, maybe some raw eggs, some rum, a little bit of beer . . .Hey, why is this thing not boiling or something?"_

"_You IDIOT, turn it ON!" Sanzo yelled at him._

"_Oh, yeah," Gojyo said as he turned the switch up to high. The mixture started boiling._

"_Gojyo, don't you think you might want to add some vegetable or some type of meat into that?" Hakkai timidly asked._

"_Hmmm, yeah you're right." Gojyo grabbed a few rotten tomatoes, some garlic, a whole cucumber and an unwashed chicken and tossed them into the pot._

"_You're not gonna wash any of that?!" Goku yelled. He loved eating exotic food, but this was ridiculous. Goku started to wonder if Hakkai was taken for granted. Little did he know that Sanzo was thinking the exact same thing._

"_Well, I'd thought that this boiling soup would wash the chicken," Gojyo stated. "But I think the soup is missing somethings . . .let's see tobasco sauce, teriyaki sauce, rice and some . . .tobacco! There. My masterpiece is finished," Gojyo proudly announced._

"_Good," the hideous being said. "Now, friends of Gojyo, who would like to try this tasty mixture?"_

"_I thought you said you would try it?!" Gojyo asked._

"_Erm, I changed my mind. Anyway, what do you choose, friends of Gojyo?" At that moment a bowl filled with the soup went to Sanzo and force fed him. He instantly died. More bowls filled themselves with the soup and went closer . . .closer . . .and closer to Goku's face—_

"NOOOOOO!!!!" Goku screamed as he awoke from his dream.

He looked around frantically. He soon spotted a twitching Sanzo who was lying face down. Goku wasted no time in running and tackling Sanzo.

"What the fuck?!" Sanzo yelled as he looked down on the hugging figure.

"Sanzo! I had an awful dream!! Gojyo tried to cook and then you ate it and you died!! And I almost ATE it!!!" Goku continued rambling as he clung to Sanzo.

"What is all the ruckus?" Hakkai asked he came in running. After recovering from his tackle, Sanzo looked around. Hakkai noticed a wave of relief wash over Sanzo's face when he saw Goku and himself.

"Something wrong, Sanzo?" Hakkai asked, a tinge of concern showing.

"Nothing," Sanzo muttered as he turned away. His gaze fell upon Gojyo. Memories of yesterday's drinkning game came to mind, as well as Gojyo's way of death in Sanzo's dream. Hakkai saw the same look of concern show up on Sanzo's face.

Sanzo gently poked Gojyo. No movement. Sanzo lightly touched Gojyo's shoulder. No movement. Sanzo shook Gojyo's shoulder, gently at first, then roughly. Still no movement. Sanzo gave up on the "nice" ways of waking up Gokyo and reached for his fan.

"Wake up, moron!" Sanzo shouted as he beat Gojyo over the head with his fan.

"Mmmph . . ." Gojyo moaned as he slowly opened his eyes. They turned to looke at Sanzo.

"I won, you know," Gojyo grinned. Sanzo scowled and got up. Or rather, he _tried_ to get up, but his dizziness overtook him and he fell over.

"Looks like you have a nasty hangover, " Hakkai commented as he we walked over to the phone. "Hello? Is this the bar? We're going to need three hangover remedies, please."

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview: **Most of the boys are recovering from a hangover and it still looks like poor Hakkai's arms aren't healing very well. The four boys put their heads together and try to find the one who can replace Hakkai in driving jeep.

* * *

YAY!! My second chapter! Well, what did you think? I'd really like to know and I appreciate everyone who reads and reviews. :) I'm already working on the third chapter!! Thank you for your time. 


End file.
